La Lettre
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Pas de résumé. Juste un petit cadeau de 20 pages !


Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour à mes lectrices que j'aime tant !

Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais ces derniers mois, j'ai travaillé sur l'anniversaire de ma page facebook [lien sur mon profil], mais voilà, j'ai travaillé aussi sur ce petit O.S durant une panne d'écriture. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _Point de vue de Bella !_

Non mais je rêve ! Il se fou de moi cet imbécile de vampire ?

« Bella… »

« Tu… tu es… »

Je n'avais pas les mots pour décrire ce… truc qui se passais devant moi. Ou qui était sur le point de se passer avant que je n'entre dans la chambre. Oh Mon Dieu, je vais être malade.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Je crois que ton pantalon défait parle pour toi. » répondis-je en faisant un pas en arrière. « Non mais quelle conne j'ai pu être. »

Je ravalais ma colère et descendis les escaliers. Aucun membre des Cullen n'était à la maison familiale. Je devais retrouver Edward avant la tombée de la nuit, mais je m'ennuyais chez moi. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs messages mais, sans réponse. J'ai donc fait le déplacement, et je n'aurais peut-être pas due. Ou alors ai-je bien fait ? Il ne pourra plus se foutre de ma gueule maintenant. Cette blondasse, je la connaissais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais je connaissais son nom. _Tanya !_ J'ai tellement entendu parler de la famille Denali que j'ai fini par me rappeler de tous les noms de ce clan, et de me faire ma propre image de chacun de ses membres.

« Bella, attends ! »

J'avais à peine atteint la porte d'entrée, qu'Edward me bloqua le passage. Il s'était rhabillé, comme si de rien n'était.

« Que j'attende quoi, au juste ? Que tu te foutes de ma gueule encore plus ? Non mais comment t'as pu me faire ça ? T'aurais pas pu me plaquer comme tous les garçons normaux ? Ah j'oubliais, TU ES TOUT SAUF NORMAL ! » éclatai-je en sentant la colère grandir en moi.

Si j'avais été née Quileute possédant le gène comme Leah, je serais devenue une louve tellement j'étais en pétard.

« Ecoute-moi… »

« Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter Edward. Tu me trompes avec Tanya, et tu veux que j'écoute tes explications ? » demandai-je, choquée qu'il puisse espérer une seule seconde s'en sortir avec de belles paroles. « T'es plus bête que tu ne le penses. »

« Je voulais t'en parler, je t'assure mais… »

« MAIS QUOI ? »

 _« Il se passe quoi ? »_

Génial, toute la famille est rentrée pour le drame de l'année. _Fais chier !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas été honnête envers moi ? Je ne suis pas idiote au point de ne pas comprendre qu'on puisse tomber amoureux d'une autre personne. » étalai-je, ignorant le reste des Cullen.

« De quoi elle parle ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Je… » Edward hésitait, je le voyais à son regard. « Je ne voulais pas… Il ne faut pas… »

« Mais bordel de merde Edward, arrête de bégayer comme un ado attardé et dis-moi enfin pourquoi tu as préféré te taper Tanya et continuer à me voir sans m'en parler ? »

Je ne su si les hoquets de stupeur qui m'entourèrent furent pour mon langage ou pour ce que je venais d'avouer sur leur parfait fils / frère, pas si parfait que ça.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles avec lui. »

Que j'aille avec qui ?

« _Lui ?_ Qui ça _lui_? Avec qui je suis censée être, vu que tu te tapes ta _« cousine »_? » claquais-je, en mimant les guillemets.

« Je ne vois rien. » dit Alice, vers qui je me retournais aussitôt. « Je ne vois plus rien. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Alice ? » demanda Jasper à ses côtés.

« L'avenir de Bella, je ne le vois plus. » répondit-elle en me regardant. « Je ne te vois plus devenir un vampire, mais pour ce qui est du reste, c'est le trou noir. »

« Tu veux dire… que je vais mourir bientôt ? » m'étranglais-je.

« Non, sinon je l'aurais vu mais… » ses yeux devirent deux soucoupes abasourdies. « Bella, ton avenir est brouillé, ce qui signifie… »

« Ce qui signifie que mon destin est lié aux Quileutes. » finis-je à sa place. Elle acquiesce, et je fais de nouveau face à Edward. « T'es vraiment méprisable. »

Je tentais de le contourner pour sortir de cette maison qui commençait à m'étouffer, mais Edward s'empara de ma main pour m'en empêcher.

« Je t'interdis d'aller le voir. » gronda-t-il.

« Tu me fais mal. » gémissais-je. « Edward… »

Jasper s'interposa et me débarrassa de son frère.

« Va t'en Bella, on va régler ça. » me dit-il.

« Merci ! » répondis-je en sortant de la maison.

Je me hâtais jusqu'à ma camionnette, et je dégageais le plus vite possible de cet endroit toxique. Merde, comment est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Il était si distant depuis quelques temps. J'aurais dû être plus vigilante. J'aurais dû me poser plus de questions, mais j'étais tellement aveuglée par les sentiments que je pensais avoir pour ce sale type. Ai-je jamais vraiment été amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ? Sans doute, mais aujourd'hui ? Je n'en étais plus sûre. Tout était si confus dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. J'arrêtais ma voiture, et après avoir pris de profondes respirations, je me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêté pile à la frontière Quileute. _Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles avec lui._ C'était ce qu'Edward m'avait avoué, et aux dires d'Alice, mon destin est lié à la réserve, ou à un de ses membres. Mais qui ? De qui Edward voulait-il tant me garder éloigné ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un membre de la meute, mais c'était impossible. Ils étaient tous imprégnés. Sam avec Emily, Quil était avec Claire, Jared avec Kim. Mon meilleur ami filait le parfait amour avec Leah Clearwater, et même son petit frère Seth avait une copine grâce à l'imprégnation. Une minute. Non, ça ne peut pas être Embry, je ne ressentais rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui, et on s'était déjà regardé droit dans les yeux lui et moi sans que je ne ressente rien. Pas de force de gravité ou de je ne sais quoi. Il ne restait que… Paul. Mon cœur s'est mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine à la seule pensée de Paul. Il n'aurait pas osé me cacher une chose pareille. Si ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je redémarrais et en dix minutes, j'étais garé devant chez Paul. Je claquais ma portière si fort, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son habitant avant même que je n'eus le temps de grimper les deux uniques marches du perron.

« Bella ? » souffla-t-il en me voyant. « Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Il n'était pas en colère, juste surpris et… hein ? Soulagé. Pourquoi serait-il soulagé de me voir ? Je me campais devant lui, et je demandais sans attendre :

« Je suis ton imprégnée ? »

Sa main droite se crispa sur la porte. Ses narines frémirent et son souffle devint de plus en plus erratique. C'est comme s'il était en train de combattre son alter-ego. Merde, c'est ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Hey ! » dis-je d'une voix douce. Je fis un pas vers lui, et posais une main sur sa joue pour lui montrer que j'étais devant lui. « Respire ! »

A mesure que je lui parlais, il se calma, et la minute suivante nous étions à l'intérieur de la maison. Du pied, je refermais la porte, qui claque derrière nous.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans cet état ? » demandais-je, inquiète pour lui.

« Bella je… ça fait des semaines que je veux te le dire mais il n'arrête pas de te garder loin de moi. Il fait exprès de te tenir éloigné de la meute. » me dit-il. « De moi. »

« C'est terminé, d'accord ? Il ne me gardera plus avec lui. » lui promis-je. « J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises toute la vérité. »

Son regard changea, et il s'écarta le plus loin possible de moi. Ouais, il s'est définitivement imprégné de moi. Je pouvais le sentir.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

Il tremblait, et ce n'était pas bon signe, mais il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait me faire peur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes de moi subitement ? » demandais-je à mon tour.

« Parce que si je m'approche trop près, je vais précipiter les choses entre nous. » répondit-il.

A sa façon de me regarder, je compris de quoi il parlait, et bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas, il avait raison. On ne doit pas précipiter les choses. D'abord, on passe aux explications. Je m'installais sur le bras du canapé, et de son côté, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'assoir par terre.

« Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? » demandais-je, avide de savoir de quand date son imprégnation pour moi.

« Ta première visite chez Emily. » répondit-il. « Tu as dû repartir peu de temps après ton arrivée et, on avait prévu un feu de camp pour que tu entendes les Légendes, et que je puisse tout t'avouer, mais ton vampire… »

« Ex ! » le coupai-je. « Mon ex vampire. »

« Ton ex vampire te gardait éloigné de la meute. » rectifia-t-il. « Je ne sais pas comment il a su que je m'étais imprégné de toi, mais ça fait des semaines qu'il reste collé à toi. Même la nuit, il restait avec toi.

« Ouais, il était fasciné par le fait de dormir. » dis-je en grimaçant. « Tu aurais pu venir au lycée pour me parler. »

« J'aurais brisé le traité, et je lui aurais fait la peau. » dit-il. « Bella, il a consciemment gardé deux âme-sœurs séparées. Ne pas être en mesure de t'approcher ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ça me tuait à petit feu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait en faisant ça, mais il t'a menti, et j'ai failli déclencher une guerre entre nos clans. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. » le rassurai-je en me levant. Sans qu'il ne puisse protester, je m'agenouillais face à lui. « Même si ça m'aurait plu que tu viennes me chercher par la force. »

Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse recouverte par un short. Ce contact m'électrisa. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me perdis dans cette immensité qu'était son regard marron. C'est vrai, cet homme était la perfection incarnée. Je commençais à ressentir le lien qui nous unissait pour la vie, quel que soit ma décision. Est-ce que j'ai envie d'avoir Paul Lahote comme petit ami, voire plus ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé… attirant, mystérieux. Un peu comme ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que j'ai rencontré Edward, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Je me disais qu'Edward jouait peut-être avec moi depuis le début. Il faudrait que j'aie une conversation sérieuse avec lui, entourée par des personnes en qui j'avais confiance, mais il était hors de question que je me retrouve de nouveau seule avec ce dingue.

« Et toi, pourquoi ce revirement ? » me demanda Paul.

« Je devais retrouver Edward chez lui pour y passer le week-end, je m'ennuyais chez moi et je lui ai envoyé des textos auxquels il ne répondait pas, alors j'ai décidé d'aller lui faire une surprise. » expliquai-je, en me sentant de plus en plus stupide. « Et je l'ai trouvé en train de se taper cette… _Tanya_. »

« Une humaine ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Non, une vampire d'un clan avec qui ils sont de la même _« famille »._ Genre, des cousins éloignés version vampire. » dis-je avant de soupirer. « Je me sens… conne de n'avoir rien vu. J'aurais dû sentir notre lien, non ? »

« Oui, tu aurais dû. » dit Paul. « Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute, Bella. Il a tout fait pour que tu n'aies plus aucun contact avec la meute. »

Je soupirai bruyamment, prenant ma tête entre les mains avant de ramener mes cheveux en arrière.

« Bella, je ne veux pas te brusquer mais, qu'est-ce que tu décides pour nous ? » demanda Paul. « J'ai envie d'être avec toi, mais la décision n'appartient qu'à toi seule. On peut rester amis, si tu veux. »

Il est mignon. Super canon, mais mignon. Le fait d'être aussi proche de lui, en sachant ce que j'ai appris sur le lien qu'il y avait entre nous, ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Pour savoir ce que je voulais vraiment, à cet instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Tout en gardant ma main droite posé sur sa cuisse, je rapprochais mon visage du sien. Mes intentions étaient faciles à décrypter. Paul le compris, car il fit le reste du chemin, et nos lèvres se frôlèrent délicatement. Ce simple baiser était grisant. J'en voulais plus. Je me suis retrouvée assise sur Paul, à califourchon. S'il était surpris de mon initiative, il n'en montrait rien. Il se redressa un peu plus, et je sentis sa protubérance masculine se réveiller. Il semblait prêt pour un certain type de rapprochement.

« Désolé ! » dit-il, en remarquant ce qui se passait dans son short. « Je veux te tenir dans mes bras depuis des semaines. »

« Tu veux seulement me tenir dans tes bras ? » demandai-je, sentant poindre un sourire sur mon visage.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire Bella, mais tu viens juste d'apprendre que… »

« Tais-toi ! » soufflai-je en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche. « Je t'en prie, arrête de parler, et embrasse-moi. »

« Ça ne va pas trop vite pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« On le saura quand tu m'auras embrassé correctement. » lui dis-je, en ayant de plus en plus chaud.

Mes vêtements, combinés à la chaleur corporelle de Paul devenaient de plus en plus insoutenable. Je retirais ma veste, puis mon gros pull. Le débardeur que je portais en dessous de ce tas de tissu était fin, et sans manches longues.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques à te dessaper devant moi ? » demanda Paul, qui avait remonté ses mains sur ma taille. « Pas que ça me gêne, mais… »

Je le vis déglutir quand je me penchais de nouveau vers lui. Oups, il devait avoir une vue plongeante du tout petit décolleté de mon débardeur. Etrangement, je ne me sentais pas gênée le moins du monde d'être aussi peu découverte devant lui.

« Je crève de chaud. » répondis-je. « Tu m'embrasses, maintenant ? A moins que tu n'en aies pas envie et… »

Il m'empêcha de parler davantage et s'empara de ma bouche, me coupant le souffle un instant. Merde alors ! Mon corps tout entier s'embrasa sous ce baiser monumental. Même avec Edward, ça n'était jamais aussi dément. J'arrêtais tout de suite la comparaison avec ce sale type dont je ne prononcerais plus jamais le nom à l'avenir, et je me concentrais sur ce bel étalon qui m'embrassait. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon débardeur et dès que sa chaleur enveloppa ma peau, une décharge d'excitation se répandit dans tout mon corps. Je me sentis en vouloir plus. Paul marmonnait mon prénom entre deux baisers, et c'était vraiment bon de l'entendre prononcer mon nom de cette façon.

« Reste avec moi. » me dit-il en rompant le baiser.

Il fit dévier sa bouche dans mon cou, et la sensation était si nouvelle et délicieuse que j'en ai oublié sa question. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a demandé ? Ah oui, de rester avec lui. J'allais pour lui répondre, mais sa bouche se frayait déjà un chemin vers mon décolleté.

« Ouais, je reste. » réussis-je à répondre.

Je pouvais le sentir sourire contre ma peau, et la seconde suivante, j'étais allongée à même le sol. Paul me dominait de toute sa splendeur. Il était habillé d'un seul short, et son regard me transperça de part en part. Comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie de m'avoir à lui. En fait, c'était un peu le cas. Lui et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Mon loup a envie de te dévorer toute crue. » me dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu vas te laisser faire ou bien… tu vas résister ? »

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans son regard, juste de la malice. Il avait envie de jouer, on dirait. Je ne savais pas que les loups étaient aussi taquins, mais ça ne devrait pas me surprendre.

« Tu as envie que je résiste ? » demandai-je en entrant dans son jeu. « Ou bien, tu veux que je sois… docile ? »

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où me venait ce côté volage, mais bon sang ce que ça fait du bien. Je me mordis la lèvre, chose que remarqua Paul. Il posa une main sur sa joue, et son pouce caressa ma lèvre prisonnière de mes dents.

« J'ai envie de mordre cette lèvre. » me dit-il.

Aussitôt, je la libérais dans l'espoir qu'il le fasse, mais à la place, il m'embrassa langoureusement. Sa langue joua avec la mienne, et un grognement de plaisir m'échappa lorsqu'il mordilla ma lèvre.

« Empêche-moi d'aller plus loin. » me dit-il, presque comme une supplique.

« Que je t'empêche de faire quoi ? » demandai-je, sonnée par le baiser qu'il venait de me donner.

Ce mec embrassait comme un Dieu. Sa façon de me regarder suffisait à me mettre à terre. Je ne pouvais dire si, durant le moment où il s'était imprégné de moi et maintenant, il était tombé amoureux de moi. C'était improbable. On n'avait pas pu faire connaissance correctement, même si la magie du lien le forçait à avoir des sentiments pour moi.

« Empêche-moi de te faire l'amour maintenant. » dit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Me faire l'amour ? Il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Il avait envie de moi ?

« Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Tu es toute… pâle. »

Mince, j'étais tellement surprise de ce qu'il avait dit que je devais tirer une tête de six pieds de longs. Paul se redressa et sa chaleur me manqua aussitôt. Le poids de son corps sur le mien me manqua. A mon tour, je me relevais, mais aucun de nous ne quitta le sol. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à marcher. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui se passait entre Paul et moi.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. « J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non, non c'est, euh, un truc que t'as dit. » répondis-je. Je me sentais bête de réagir de cette façon, mais après tout, je suis sorti plusieurs mois avec le vampire le plus coincé de la Terre. « Tu, euh, tu as dit que tu voulais me, euh, me faire l'amour. »

« Oui, j'en meurs d'envie. » acquiesça-t-il. « Je te demande pardon si ça t'a gêné. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, euh… »

Je continuais de bégayer. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Bella… » Paul prit mon menton entre ses doigts et planta son regard dans le mien. « Je t'aime, et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. J'ai envie que tu sois à moi, entièrement, mais j'attendrais, et je resterais en arrière si tu veux prendre ton temps. »

« Tu… t'es amoureux de moi ? » m'étonnai-je. « Mais, on a passé très peu de temps ensemble. Comment t'as pu tomber amoureux de moi si vite ? Je sais que le lien vous y oblige mais… »

« Le lien ne nous oblige à rien, Bella. » me coupa-t-il. « J'aurais très bien pu faire la sourde oreille et ne rien vouloir te dévoiler, mais il n'en était pas question. Pourquoi est-ce que je me serai imprégné de toi, alors que tu étais avec ce vampire ? Il n'y a pas de hasard, Bella. Avant qu'il ne fasse tout pour nous garder séparé, je t'observais, et j'ai aimé chaque chose de ce que j'ai découvert sur toi. » Il caressa ma joue si tendrement que j'en ai des frissons. « Mais, le soir même de l'imprégnation, tu étais dans la cuisine avec Emily et Claire, et d'un seul coup tu t'es mise à rire, tu te souviens ? »

Oui, je m'en souvenais très bien. Claire avait dit une bêtise qui nous avait toutes fait rire, comme chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Je me souvenais aussi avoir accroché le regard de Paul, et un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage lorsque nos regards se sont croisés.

« J'ai su, quand ton regard s'est posé sur moi, que je voulais faire ma vie avec toi. J'aurais passé ma vie entière à essayer de te convaincre d'avoir plus qu'une amitié avec moi, mais je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Bella. Si tu ne veux pas de moi de cette manière, ça me va. C'est toi qui décide. »

Il était en train de me dire qu'il accepterait de vivre sa vie entière en étant que mon ami, et rien de plus. Comment est-ce que je pouvais résister à un discours pareil ? Il était tellement sincère, tellement touchant. Il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde, et ses doigts sur mon menton s'étaient dépliés pour englober ma joue, attendant ma réponse. J'aurais sûrement besoin de faire le tri dans mon cœur, mais en cet instant même, je savais ce que je voulais. Et c'était cet homme en face de moi. J'attrapais sa main posée sur ma joue pour l'enlever, ce qui le surpris et le blessa, mais je fis vite de le rassurer en me jetant sur cette bouche absolument divine, qui m'avait fait tourner la tête en moins de cinq minutes.

« Dans ta chambre, maintenant. » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Bella… »

« Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. » l'arrêtais-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche. « Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens c'est de l'amour, mais je sais une chose. » J'ôtais ma main de sa bouche pour caresser ses lèvres du pouce. « C'est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, des sentiments très fort qui m'envahissent depuis que je suis entrée dans cette maison, depuis que je suis dans tes bras. Tu dis que tu t'es imprégné de moi, et je te crois. Je le sens. Maintenant que je suis près de toi, je peux le sentir et… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la bouche de Paul recouvra aussitôt la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son désespoir dans ce baiser, et toute la colère qui avait dû l'habiter durant toutes ces semaines où il m'avait vu et imaginé avec un autre. Avec un vampire. Son ennemi mortel. Pour avoir vu mes amies avec leur loup respectif, je savais que Paul avait besoin de plus qu'un simple baiser, aussi vorace soit-il. L'éloignement était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un loup, et je l'expérimentais en ce moment même. Je me suis senti soulevé du sol, et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Paul, qui m'encerclait fermement de ses longs bras puissants. Il m'aurait porté d'une main, ça aurait été pareil. A travers mon débardeur, je pouvais sentir sa peau brûler la mienne. Allongée sur le lit, je repris mon souffle tandis qu'il se dépêchait – avec une certaine douceur, de m'enlever mes baskets. J'ignorais jusqu'où il avait envie d'aller, mais j'allais le découvrir très vite. Si jamais je disais _non_ , le blesserais-je ? Sans doute que oui. Il ne se rallongea pas entièrement sur moi. Il m'embrassa les jambes à travers mon pantalon, remonta mon débardeur pour dénuder mon ventre, et y déposa sa bouche. Cette bouche dont il semblait savoir se servir sans mal. La sensation était si délicieuse que j'en fermais les yeux pour en savourer toute l'ampleur. Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose de toute ma vie.

 _« Bella… »_

Le souffle chaud de Paul contre mon oreille me fit rouvrir les yeux, et son regard abritait une crainte que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui.

« Dis-moi que t'es encore vierge. »

C'était tellement fort que je pouvais presque la palper. Sa peur. Un véritable désespoir d'imaginer que j'ai pu coucher avec un autre homme, qui plus est un vampire. Je posais ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Edward, ni avec qui que ce soit. »

Le baiser qui suivit mon aveu était empli de soulagement. Je savais que lui ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il rompit le baiser pour me dire :

« Je te promets qu'il n'y a eu personne dans ma vie depuis des mois. Quand je me suis imprégné de toi, je savais que tu étais la seule que je voulais dans ma vie, dans mon lit. Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais te faire l'amour, Bella. »

Il était déterminé, je le voyais à sa façon de me regarder, de me toucher. Sa main gauche caressait ma peau sous mon débardeur, et je ne l'en empêchais pas. J'ai dix-sept ans, et j'étais dans les bras de l'homme qui était fait pour moi, et rien que pour moi. D'accord, je venais juste d'apprendre que j'étais son âme-sœur, mais sans un certain vampire qui n'avait pas eu un égo surdimensionné, ou peu importe les raisons qui l'ont poussées à m'éloigner de mes amis Quileute, Paul et moi serions déjà un couple. Je ne l'aurais jamais repoussé. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. J'en profitais pour me détourner du regard transcendant de Paul pour prendre mon portable. Il s'arrêta, puis recommença à vibrer dans ma main. C'était un appel d'Edward. Le deuxième. Est-ce que je voulais décrocher ? Est-ce que je voulais entendre sa voix ? Non ! Désormais, penser à lui me donnait des envies de hurler et de tout casser pour les semaines de ma vie qu'il m'avait volé. Si je devais convertir les semaines de l'imprégnation jusqu'à maintenant en mois, je dirais qu'il s'est passé trois mois. Trois longs mois durant lesquels j'avais été privé de ma famille de La Push, de mes amis. De mon véritable compagnon. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'un crétin avait préféré m'en couper parce qu'un loup était réellement fait pour moi. Ma décision était prise. J'en avais terminé avec Edward Cullen

Je rejetais l'énième appel de cet imbécile, éteignis le téléphone et le jetais par terre sans ménagement. La coque s'est fissurée, mais le téléphone était resté intact malgré tout. Je me suis retournais vers Paul, qui s'était assis sur le lit, la tête baissée. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas entendu jeter mon téléphone par terre. Je m'installais sur ses genoux et cela suffit à lui faire lever la tête. Mes mains autour de son cou, je lui dis :

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. »

Je pris les devants pour lui montrer que j'étais bien décidé à être avec lui, et je l'embrassais. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon débardeur, et ma peau devint plus chaude encore. Je pouvais m'embraser sous son simple regard, mais ses mains sur ma peau étaient d'une douceur infinie qui me rendirent plus décidée que jamais à accepter ce qui se passait entre nous. Je levais mes bras pour que Paul m'enlève le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait le haut de mon corps, et la sensation de notre peau l'une contre l'autre, sans artifice, était encore plus déroutante. Sa bouche se perdit dans mon cou, les doigts de sa main gauche survolèrent mon dos, jouant avec l'attache de mon soutien-gorge sans pour autant le défaire. Sa main droite caressa mon ventre et effleura mon sein gauche. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, et un grognement de la sienne. J'étais prête à aller plus loin. Oh oui, plus que prête. Mon corps et mon âme étaient à leur place, dans les bras de ce loup téméraire et têtu. Le pouce de Paul titilla mon téton à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge et j'en ai eu assez de ne pas en sentir plus. Alors que je m'apprêtais à défaire mon soutif, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, ce qui nous stoppa dans notre élan.

« Il y a un problème ? » demandai-je.

Paul tourna la tête vers la table de nuit, et soupira.

« Je dois prendre mon tour de garde. » répondit-il. « Merde, j'avais complètement oublié. »

Et moi, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Il était presque vingt heures.

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? » demandai-je, en me levant de ses genoux.

« Quelques heures, mais ne m'attends pas si tu es fatiguée. Je serai rentré en pleine nuit. » me dit-il.

Il se leva du lit et quitta la chambre en trainant des pieds, pas très motivé à l'idée d'aller patrouiller. Je descendis du lit à mon tour et le suivit. Il s'enferma quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, et quand il en est ressorti, il avait le visage et les cheveux humides. Soit il avait pris la douche la plus rapide du monde, soit il s'était rafraichit le visage. Le hurlement du loup retentit de nouveau.

« T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème ? » demandai-je, inquiète que les garçons puissent être en danger.

« Non, c'est juste Jared qui me sonne les cloches parce que je suis en retard. » me dit-il.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa longuement, se moquant des appels constants de Jared. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant celui-là. Je me suis retrouvée plaqué contre le mur, la langue de Paul dans ma bouche. Ma jambe s'enroula autour de sa taille, sa main me caressa à travers mon pantalon et tout aurait pu dégénérer si Jared n'avait pas déboulé en furie dans la maison.

 _« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème je t'attends depuis… »_

Il arrêta de parler, et Paul se décolla de moi, relâchant ainsi ma jambe.

« On t'a déjà dit que t'étais chiant comme mec ? » claqua Paul, qui fit face à son meilleur ami. « Tu peux pas m'attendre dehors comme d'habitude ? »

« Hey, ça fait cinq minutes que je te sonne. Comment je pouvais savoir que t'étais avec Bella ? » répliqua Jared.

« C'est bon, temps mort les mecs. » dis-je en me décollant du mur. « Paul t'expliquera tout quand vous serez… dehors. »

Je regardais Paul et posa une main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention.

« Allez files, et sois prudent. »

Il me donna un baiser si doux que mes jambes menacèrent de me lâcher.

« Fais comme chez toi. » me souffla-t-il.

Après un dernier baiser, il s'en alla avec Jared. Je me retrouvais donc seule dans la maison de… mon petit ami. J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Il était encore tôt pour dormir. Mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre, et quand je me levais pour aller dans la cuisine, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas remis mon débardeur. Ok, d'abord une douche. Je ramassais mon pull et ma veste qui étaient par terre, et je retournais dans la chambre avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche assez longue, et j'utilisais les produits de Paul. Les miens étaient dans le sac, qui était toujours dans ma voiture. Tant pis, je mettrais ses vêtements à lui. Je fouinais dans ses affaires, en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, et je mis un caleçon et un t-shirt, qui m'arriva facilement aux genoux. Je séchais mes cheveux du mieux que je pu, avant d'aller dans la cuisine faire à manger. Je préparais un colossal plat de pâtes à la bolognaise, tout en m'étonnant que ses placards soient si garnis. J'aurais pensé qu'il passait tout son temps chez Emily, notamment lors des repas. A croire que je m'étais trompé. A force d'ennui et de tourner en rond après le dîner, j'allais dans la chambre, et je m'allongeais dans le lit après avoir récupéré mon téléphone. Un lit qui était désormais imprégné de nos deux odeurs. Je rallumais mon téléphone et me dépêchais de supprimer tous les messages de l'autre. J'appelais mon père pour lui expliquer la situation, puis, mis le mode silencieux.

J'étais épuisée. Les dernières heures m'ont mise K.O. Les mensonges d'Edward, la découverte de l'imprégnation de Paul, sans parler de notre… corps à corps qui a tourné court. Je pouvais encore sentir ses mains sur moi. J'étais certaine de sa retenue. Il aurait été beaucoup plus entreprenant s'il avait été lui-même. Je fermais les yeux, et quand je les rouvris, je pensais que cinq minutes seulement s'était écoulées, sauf que Paul s'allongea derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« T… t'es déjà rentré ? » m'étonnai-je.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais les yeux obstrués par la fatigue.

« Il est quatre heures du matin. » me dit Paul. « Tu dormais profondément, jusqu'à y a trente secondes. »

« Merde, j'ai rien vu venir. » soufflai-je.

« Rendors-toi, tu es fatiguée. » me dit-il.

Et en plus, nous étions dans le noir. _Merde_ , c'est le mot juste. Je m'étais bel et bien endormi avec la lumière de la lampe allumée.

« Je t'ai piqué des fringues. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« J'ai vu, et ça m'excite. » avoua-t-il sans la moindre gêne.

Des secondes passèrent, quand il demanda :

« Bella, tu n'as pas trouvé ma lettre ? »

Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournais dans ses bras, et je le regardais, toute fatigue s'étant envolée.

« Non, quelle lettre ? »

« Y a un mois de ça, je me suis faufilé dans ta chambre pendant que tu étais au lycée. Je t'ai écrit une lettre dans laquelle je te disais absolument tout, et je l'ai glissé sous ton oreiller. » expliqua-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. » dis-je, effarée de ce que j'apprenais. « Attends, ça devient n'importe quoi, là. »

« J'ai attendu dans l'espoir que tu débarques un jour, ma lettre à la main, mais t'es jamais venu. Je me suis résigné, pensant que tu ne voulais rien à voir affaire avec moi… »

« C'est vraiment tordu comme raisonnement. » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. « Ecoute, elle a dû tomber de mon lit… »

« Je ne veux pas d'excuses, Bella. Je voulais juste savoir si tu l'avais lu ou non. » me dit-il. « Au final, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, puisque t'es dans mes bras, maintenant. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer. »

Il avait raison. Malgré cette zone d'ombre qui n'allait pas quitter mon esprit jusqu'à ce que je la tire au clair, je me remis dos à lui en lâchant un bâillement si sonore que je fis rire Paul. Il me serra contre lui, m'embrassa dans le cou. S'il s'endormit facilement, moi, c'était une toute autre histoire. Au petit matin, alors que Paul avait changé de position pour s'allonger sur le ventre, je quittais le lit en prenant mon téléphone. Dans la salle de bain, j'envoyais un message, dont je reçus une réponse tout de suite. Un message qui disait simplement _Besoin d'aide, chez Paul dans vingt minutes._ Je m'habillais vite fait, remettant mon jean de la veille et un sweat-shirt à mon loup. J'avais conscience que mon message pouvait paraître ambigüe, mais elle comprendrait vite.

 _« Où tu vas ? »_

J'étais assise au bout du lit pour remettre mes chaussures, et je me doutais que ça le réveillerait à un moment ou à un autre.

« J'ai un truc à régler à Forks, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. » dis-je en me levant.

« A Forks ? » répéta-t-il en se redressant. « Non, pas question que t'y ailles toute seule avec l'autre taré… »

« Je ne serai pas seule. » lui assurai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. « J'ai appelé les renforts. »

« Quel genre de renfort ? » demanda-t-il à moitié ensommeillé.

« Du genre qui a des cheveux coupés au carré, qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, qui a quatre pattes et de la fourrure dans ses mauvais jours. »

Ma description finie, il sourit. Il avait compris que je parlais de Leah.

« D'accord, mais reviens vite. » me dit-il en prenant ma main. « J'ai envie qu'on passe toute la journée rien que tous les deux. »

« J'en ai envie aussi. » dis-je, me penchant pour lui voler un baiser. « Je t'ai encore piqué des fringues. »

« Et ça m'excite toujours autant, alors tu ferais mieux de vite dégager avant que je ne t'attache à mon lit. »

Je me suis mise à glousser comme une collégienne. Après un dernier baiser, il s'est rallongé et rendormit comme si de rien était. On frappa à la porte au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir. Leah, était arrivée. Cette fille était absolument géniale, et du genre à ne pas chercher. Depuis qu'elle et Jacob s'étaient imprégnés l'un de l'autre, la tension qui régnait au sein de la meute suite à l'histoire qu'elle a eu avec Sam par le passé, avait totalement disparue. Tout le monde – ou presque, avait trouvé sa moitié, et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, tout irait plus que bien maintenant que j'avais trouvé ma place. Ma vraie place.

« Salut ! » me dit-elle.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la connaitre correctement. Ni elle, ni aucune des autres filles, mais j'allais rectifier le tir.

« Prête à y aller ? » demanda-t-elle. « On va où, au fait ? »

« Chez moi ! » répondis-je en sortant de la maison. « J'ai besoin de chercher un truc, et si je ne le trouve pas, alors j'appellerais un renfort supplémentaire afin de ne pas être séquestrer par mon abruti d'ex. »

J'allais à ma voiture, et montais derrière le volant. J'attendis que Leah fasse de même, quand mon téléphone vibra. Une seule fois. Un message. De Paul. Je croyais qu'il dormait, mais on dirait que non. Son message ne comportait que deux mots. Deux mots simples mais qui firent palpiter mon cœur. _Sois prudente._ Merde, il m'avait entendu dire que je comptais retourner voir les Cullen si je ne trouvais pas la lettre. Leah me rejoignit et je démarrais une fois nos ceintures attachées. Durant le trajet, je restais silencieuse quelques minutes seulement, avant de parler.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. » dis-je à Leah. « J'avais peur que tu patrouilles, j'aurais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre autrement. »

« Je patrouille juste avant Paul et Jared. » me dit-elle. « Et de rien. Je suis contente de pouvoir rendre service à une sœur. »

L'entendre me dire qu'elle me considérait comme sa sœur m'émouvait. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

« Euh, comment il était ? » demandai-je. « Pendant tout ce temps ? »

« En colère, inquiet et, impatient. » répondit-elle. « Impatient que tu saches enfin la vérité. Si tu ne l'avais pas appris, il aurait fini par briser le traité pour aller t'arracher des mains de Cullen. »

« Pourquoi personne n'a appelé Carlisle pour lui parler de la situation ? » demandai-je, excédée que Sam n'ait pas penser à le joindre. « Ça aurait été plus simple. »

« Paul voulait que tu l'apprennes par lui. Il s'est dit que tu finirais par ressentir le lien, et que tu te détacherais d'Edward. » m'apprit-elle. « Bella, tu connais la vérité maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien de tergiverser. Avec des _si_ , on pourrait changer beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'est jamais bon de se prendre la tête. »

Elle avait raison. Aussi, je ne disais plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez moi. Leah n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun vampire dans les environs. Je nous fis entrer, puis, direction ma chambre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? » demanda-t-elle en me voyant m'accroupir pour regarder sous le lit.

« Une lettre. » répondis-je.

Rien sous le lit.

« Ah, la fameuse lettre. » dit Leah. « Il aurait dû te l'envoyer par la poste. »

Un rictus m'échappa. Ouais, au moins j'aurais eu plus de chance de l'avoir. Leah m'aida à fouiller ma chambre. Au bout d'une heure, rien. Que dalle. Nada !

« Bon, plan B ! »

Je sortis mon téléphone et j'appelais mon meilleur ami. Il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

 _« Salut Bell's, tout va bien ? »_

« J'ai besoin que tu me rejoignes chez moi. Il me faut un autre garde du corps. »

 _« Leah ne te suffit pas ? »_

« Je vais peut-être devoir botter le cul d'Edward, mais je risque de me casser quelque chose. »

 _« Je suis là dans cinq minutes. »_

On raccrocha. Je savais qu'il n'en aurait pas fallu plus à Jacob pour venir me retrouver. Il mit exactement cinq minutes pour arriver chez moi. Il a dû courir sous sa forme de loup parce qu'il émergea des bois derrière la maison, en short et baskets.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda-t-il.

« Y en a pas. » avouai-je. « Je veux juste récupérer un truc qu'Edward m'a piqué, et j'ai besoin… »

« T'as besoin qu'on s'assure qu'il ne tentera rien pour te garder avec lui. » terminé Jacob à ma place. « J'ai pigé. En route ! »

C'est ce que j'aimais chez Jacob. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'explications, surtout en ce qui concernait ma protection. Le fait que je veuille m'éloigner d'Edward devait lui rendre la tâche encore plus facile. J'aurais pu appeler n'importe qui. Jared, Sam, Embry. J'aurais même pu demander à Paul de m'accompagner, mais il aurait pété les plombs. J'en étais certaine.

« Qu'est-ce que cette tête de con t'a piqué ? » demanda Jacob, alors que je conduisais.

« La lettre que Paul lui a écrite. » répondit Leah.

Elle était assise entre Jake et moi, et ils se tenaient la main. Ils avaient entrelacé leurs doigts dès qu'ils sont montés dans la voiture, et ça m'a fait une petite pointe au cœur. Moi aussi je voudrais partager ça avec Paul. Je me garais devant l'immense maison des Cullen, et mes deux compagnons laissèrent échapper un sifflement stupéfait.

« Putain de riches ! » dit Jacob.

Je les fréquentais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour y être habitué, mais pas eux. De toute façon, je n'aimais pas trop le luxe. Vivre avec Paul sera totalement différent, et ça ne me faisait pas peur du tout. Du moment que je l'avais _lui_. Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper. Il y avait du soleil aujourd'hui, et ces jours-là, ils restaient tous à la maison pour ne pas se faire prendre. Je me dirigeais vers le salon du haut, montant les escaliers et suivit par mes amis / gardes du corps. Bingo, ils étaient tous là. Au piano, à jouer aux échecs… Quand Edward me vit, il quitta sa place derrière le piano et s'empressa de me rejoindre, mais Jacob s'interposa entre nous pour faire barrage.

« Je te conseille de rester à distance. » lui dit mon ami.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » répliqua Edward. « Je te signale que t'es sur mon territoire. »

« Bella fait partie de la meute, je vais là où elle va. » dit Jacob. « Alors écarte-toi avant que je ne m'énerve. »

« Ouais, vous ne savez faire que ça. Une petite crise et tu pourrais la tuer. » dit Edward. « C'est ce qui va arriver si elle reste avec vous. »

« Edward ! » claqua Esmé. « Recule, tout de suite. »

Mais Edward ne fit rien.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu prends ? Tu contrôles sa vie comme si elle t'appartenait. »

« Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires et dégager de mon chemin. »

Je n'en pouvais plus de ce face à face qui ne mènerait nulle part.

« Jacob, c'est bon tu peux reculer. » lui assurai-je, tout en restant à côté de Leah.

Il s'exécuta sans lâcher Edward des yeux, et nous rejoignit Leah et moi.

« C'est ça, t'es un bon chien. » fit Edward.

Leah due attraper Jacob par le bras pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, et le sourire narquois d'Edward s'effaça rapidement quand Rosalie vint lui mettre une claque assourdissante derrière la tête. Je la remerciais d'un clin d'œil. Clin d'œil qu'elle me rendit. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, car il n'était pas question que je reparte ici sans des réponses, je fis un pas en avant, mais pas plus. Je restais à bonne distance de cet abruti. Tous les Cullen étaient là, mais aucun d'eux ne tenta de me parler. J'avais un compte à régler avec Edward, et ils l'avaient tous très bien compris.

« T'es un tas de chose, mais j'aurais jamais cru que t'étais arrogant. » dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Et toi tu empestes le chien. » me dit-il.

« Normal, j'ai dormi toute la nuit avec l'un d'eux, et je porte son sweat. » répliquai-je sans me démonter.

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il m'entendit dire que j'avais dormi avec un loup, mais je n'étais pas là pour soigner ses états d'âmes.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

« La lettre que Paul m'a écrite et que tu m'as soigneusement subtilisé pour que je n'apprenne jamais la vérité. » dis-je avant de préciser : « Et ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle. Avec Leah on a passé une heure à fouiller ma chambre, et on n'a rien trouvé. Tu es le seul qui entrait dans ma chambre. Ça ne peut être que toi. »

« Désolé, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » me dit-il.

Et en plus, il ment.

 _« Menteur ! »_

Si j'avais espéré qu'il intervienne, Edward ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jasper le mette au pied du mur en se servant de son don d'empathe.

« Je l'ai brûlé. » dit Edward.

« Encore un mensonge. » dit Jasper qui vint se placer à côté de moi.

Il fixait Edward, et je pouvais ressentir comme une vague intense de détermination émaner de lui.

« T'ose mentir alors que je suis dans la même pièce que toi ? »

« Sympa le coup de poignard du frangin. » dit Edward.

« T'as déconné, alors assume. » dit Jasper. « Et rends à Bella ce qui est à elle. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Edward. « Pour qu'elle retourne avec son clébard ? »

« Je vais retourner avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. » répondis-je. « Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ma vie, je ne suis pas à toi. Tu te rends compte qu'avec tes conneries, tu m'as coupé de mes amis ? Je devais tout le temps être avec toi. Même Angela je ne la vois plus en dehors du lycée. Mets-le-toi dans le crâne. Je ne t'aime plus. »

En disant ces mots je sentis un soulagement m'envahir. Je ne ressentais plus rien pour Edward, et depuis très longtemps.

« Rends-moi cette lettre, et laisse-moi vivre. »

Rien. Je sentis mes yeux piquer devant tant d'indifférence.

« Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Ne voulant plus rester une minute de plus en sa présence, je décidais de m'en aller. Je pris une grande goulée d'air qui me fit du bien. Mon cœur se comprima, et je su pourquoi. J'étais restée loin de Paul trop longtemps. Peu importe la lettre, il fallait que je rentre, que je retourne auprès de Paul. Je montais dans ma camionnette, et au moment de démarrer, Leah et Jake reviennent auprès de moi. Je conduisais dans le silence, et j'appuyais un peu trop fort sur l'accélérateur, mais je m'en fichais. A la frontière de la réserve, je dû freiner net. Je freinais tellement fort que je partis en avant, mais heureusement que j'avais la ceinture. J'ignorais la douleur au sternum et je descendis de la voiture. Alice était là, au beau milieu de la route. Elle se rapprocha vers moi, et me tendit quelque chose. Un papier plié en quatre.

« Co… »

« Quand vous êtes parti, j'ai vu ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Je l'ai devancé avec l'aide d'Emmett et de mon mari. » me dit-elle. « Tiens, elle te revient. »

Je la récupérais sans savoir quoi dire à mon amie.

« J'aurais aimé voir plus tôt ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Edward. » me dit-elle. « Crois-moi, je t'aurais aidé. »

« Je sais. » dis-je en retenant mes larmes. « On reste amie ? »

« Bien sûr. » me dit-elle en souriant. « Tu es ma sœur, Bella, et que tu restes humaine n'y changera rien. J'espère seulement réussir à passer le brouillard de mes visions quand tu es avec eux. »

J'étais soulagée. Alice faisait partie de mes meilleures amies, et je tenais énormément à elle, sauf quand elle me prenait pour une Barbie.

« Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras, mais je ne pense pas que ça plaira à Paul. » me taquina-t-elle. « Allez, tu devrais y aller, et ne t'en fais pas pour Edward. Il va partir quelques temps en Alaska. »

« Ouais, avec sa blondasse. » marmonnai-je.

Elle eut un petit sourire compatissant, mais je ne m'en formalisais. En un instant, elle avait disparue. Je triturais le bout de papier dans mes mains. Me retournant, Jacob et Leah étaient descendus de la voiture.

« Tu veux que je conduise ? » me demanda Jacob.

J'acceptais. Je me retrouvais assise sur le siège passager. Leah était au milieu, car je ne pouvais pas me mettre entre eux. Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs et devaient toujours être l'un à côté de l'autre. J'avais la lettre dans les mains. J'avais envie de la lire, mais je m'abstenais de le faire. Une part de moi était impatiente de découvrir les mots de Paul, et une autre part de moi eut peur des répercussions de cette lettre. Arrivée à destination, Jacob quitta l'habitacle, me laissant seule avec Leah.

« Ça va aller ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. » répondis-je. « J'ai juste peur de ce que je vais lire. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. » me dit-elle. « Tu sais, quand il t'a écrit cette lettre, il n'a pas cessé d'y repenser pendant des jours entiers, même quand on était tous transformés. Il t'a ouvert son cœur, Bella. »

Avant de me laisser, elle me prit dans ses bras, et je pu enfin comprendre ce qu'on ressentait quand on faisait partie intégrante de la meute. Ils étaient devenus plus que des amis. C'était ma famille. Je ne rentrais pas directement dans la maison. J'ignorais si Paul était réveillé ou s'il dormait encore. Je décidais de m'asseoir sur le perron, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je dépliais la feuille, et je commençais à lire. Oui, il m'avait ouvert son cœur.

 _Bella,_

 _C'est vraiment le dernier recours censé auquel j'ai pensé. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu auras cette lettre, que tu la trouveras sous ton oreiller, parce que sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Je risquerais de briser le traité pour venir te chercher et te ramener là où est ta véritable place. Auprès de moi. Ça fait deux mois que je meurs d'envie de t'avouer une chose, et cette chose c'est que je me suis imprégné de toi. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens le lien qui s'est formé entre nous, mais si ce n'est pas le cas ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Il fait tout pour te garder loin de moi, de la meute. De ta famille. Peu importe ta décision, sache que je la respecterais. Mais moi, je t'ai accepté. J'ai accepté le cadeau que m'ont fait les Anciens. Je comprends enfin ce que peuvent ressentir mes frères avec leurs compagnes. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Bella, même si pour ça on ne doit être qu'ami pendant de longues années, je passerais tout mon temps à te montrer que je peux te rendre heureuse, t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Je prendrais soin de toi. Toujours._

 _Tu es mon âme-sœur, Bella, et mon alter-ego et moi n'attendons qu'une chose. Que tu sois enfin près de nous._

 _Je t'aime !_

 _Paul !_

Mon cœur se déchira à mesure que je lisais ses mots. Ses mots qu'il m'avait écrits, et dont j'entendis la résonance au plus profond de mon âme. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues pour venir se perdre sur la feuille. En m'enlevant cette lettre, c'est comme si Edward m'avait mis des coups de poignards dans le cœur. Le venin n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Les dernières semaines n'étaient que des mensonges. C'était comme si je me réveillais d'un long et profond coma.

 _« Bébé ? »_

J'eus un léger sursaut qui me fit me mettre sur mes jambes. Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et Paul semblait vraiment très inquiet. Je le rejoignis et je me blottis dans ses bras. Sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre mon visage était le meilleur des remèdes.

« Tu l'as trouvé. » me dit-il.

« Pas vraiment. »

Il parlait de la lettre qui se trouvait toujours dans ma main. Je secouais la tête. Il nous fit rentrer, et nous allions nous asseoir sur le canapé. Je posais la lettre sur la table basse tout en séchant mes larmes. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'étais de nouveau près de Paul.

« Edward l'avait. » lui appris-je.

Alors je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon départ après qu'il eut refusé de me rendre ce qui m'appartenait, puis, la surprise de trouver Alice sur notre route, lettre en main. En repensant à la façon dont j'avais pilé, je posais la main sur mon côté gauche, me rappelant la douleur que ça avait été.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien euh, j'ai freiné trop fort tout à l'heure, et je suis parti en avant mais j'avais la ceinture. » tentais-je de le rassurer.

« Fais-moi voir ! »

Son ton était si abrupt que je n'eus pas le choix. Il m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire asseoir sur lui, et j'enlevais le sweat-shirt de Paul, qui était super confortable. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas le lui confisquer quelques temps. Les doigts de Paul glissèrent sur ma peau, et un léger élancement me traversa quand il toucha la zone sensible.

« T'y es allé très fort sur la pédale de frein. » me dit-il.

Je pouvais entendre dans le son de sa voix, qu'il avait du mal à ne pas me toucher. Oh, il me touchait, mais seulement du bout des doigts.

« Tu… » je me raclais la gorge parce que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. « Tu as faim ? »

« Pas vraiment. » me dit-il, sans quitter ma clavicule du regard. « C'est pas facile de se contrôler. »

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. J'avais tellement mal en sortant de chez les Cullen. La distance, plus le fait que j'avais fait face au fait que je n'appartenais plus à cette famille. Tout ce que j'étais censé ressentir pour Paul m'était arrivé en pleine poire comme une évidence. J'étais peut-être avec Edward ces dernières semaines, mais une part de moi – sans doute la plus importance, se languissait en secret de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un, j'étais assise sur lui en ce moment même. Doucement, il défit ma queue de cheval. Son regard transperçait le mien avec une telle intensité que s'en était déroutant. Un désir, une ardeur fulgurante me consuma. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire la veille, avant que Jared ne nous interrompe. J'étais prête à me jeter corps et âme dans ma nouvelle histoire d'amour. Celle qui comptait vraiment. Celle qui allait durer toute une vie. Toute _notre_ vie. Et je l'étais encore. Avec soif, je me jetais sur la bouche de Paul, estimant qu'il mettait bien trop de temps à me donner ce baiser que je voulais tant. J'eus le résultat escompté. Il grogna si fort que ça vibra dans tout mon corps. Ses mains agrippèrent solidement mes hanches, et je me suis senti soulevé dans les airs. Il me tenait fermement contre lui, tout en m'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Ce fut un moment vraiment merveilleux. Il m'a déshabillé avec la plus grande tendresse. Il m'a embrassé avec douceur, que ce soit sur les lèvres ou ailleurs. C'était comme si mon corps était un temple, et qu'il en était le gardien. Moi qui était vierge il y a encore quelques minutes, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel torrent d'émotions. Il a pris son temps. Il a pris le temps de s'occuper de moi, de me faire plaisir. Il savait que c'était ma première expérience, je le lui avais dit hier, et il n'avait pas été troublé le moins du monde. Allongée face à lui, alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, je pouvais encore sentir sa bouche parcourant la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Il avait pris le temps de se familiariser avec mon corps, et il savait ce qu'il faisait. Chaque baiser sur ma peau était un brasier incandescent de sensualité et d'amour. Dès que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec ma chair, j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à attendre ce moment. Même quand il est entré en moi, quand il a pris possession de moi, c'était le moment le plus délicieux de mon existence. Outre la souffrance de cette première fois, il avait été tellement parfait que je ne retiendrais que l'intensité de son regard. L'amour qui a traversé notre lien, la déchirure de son âme lorsqu'il a franchi le point de non-retour. Il m'avait fait mal, mais pas de son fait. Il m'avait fait mal, parce que j'étais vierge, et inexpérimentée.

Le temps s'écoula comme les grains d'un sablier. Nous ne voulions pas nous lever, mais après de longues minutes, allongés face à face, nous n'avions plus le choix. Nous transpirions, et j'étais pratiquement certaine d'avoir saigner. Même si je savais que certaines filles ne saignaient pas lors de leur première fois. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais de retour dans un lit aux draps propres, douchée et… nue. Je ne voulais pas me rhabiller. Je voulais encore sentir la peau de mon loup contre moi, même si ce n'était que pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Mes paupières se firent lourdes, mais je ne voulais pas dormir. Pas maintenant.

 _« Merci, Bella. »_

Ces deux mots me surprirent. Je relevais la tête vers lui. Il s'était allongé près de moi, aussi nu que je l'étais. A quoi bon se rhabiller maintenant que nous nous étions vus dans notre plus simple appareil ? Et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'il cache ce corps magnifique. Parce qu'il était magnifique. J'allais faire pâlir de jalousie beaucoup de filles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ? » demandai-je, ma main cherchant la sienne.

« J'ai ressenti ton amour. » me dit-il. « Tu as des sentiments pour moi… »

« Oui, j'en ai. » le coupai-je d'un murmure. « Tout ce que j'ai vécu avec… avec _lui_ , ce n'était que des mensonges. Une partie de moi se languissait de toi, je le sais maintenant. »

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres, et en embrassa chaque phalange. C'est fou, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir être aussi chanceuse de ma vie. Moi qui pensais savoir ce que c'était qu'être amoureuse. Non, je ne l'ai jamais su, jusqu'à cet instant. Paul libéra mes doigts pour chercher mes lèvres. Je ne lui refusais pas ce baiser. Il se colla à moi, mais ne se coucha pas sur moi. Le baiser que nous partagions était langoureux, et je pu y goûter tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Il était amoureux de moi, il me l'a dit hier, et il vient juste de le susurrer contre ma bouche. Il n'attendait pas que je le lui dise à mon tour, car contrairement à lui, moi j'ignorais tout ce que ce qui se tramait. J'ignorais tout de la magie qui s'était opéré ce fameux jour chez Emily. Il allait me falloir un peu de temps pour avoir conscience de ce qui s'était développé dans mon cœur. Mais une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que j'étais désormais complète. Dans les bras de Paul, j'étais en sécurité, et aimé. Il ne me manipulerait jamais. Il serait jaloux, ça je ne pouvais pas le changer, tout comme moi je n'apprécierais pas le regard des autres filles sur lui.

Il était tout à moi, et plus important encore… Je lui appartenais toute entière !

FIN

* * *

En espérant que ce petit O.S vous ait plu, je vous dis à très bientôt !

Gros bisous !

Aurélie !


End file.
